Azure Lore: Kyte's Guide to Blue Mage
Note: Pretty much done. Please post either questions or criticisms on the Talk Page. =General Overview= So what is the Blue Mage? A melee attacker? A backline nuker? A healer? A tank? The answer is all of these, although you might not necessarily take advantage of all these functions as you level up. Blue Mages can equip a wide variety of monster-learned spells to characterize themselves into nearly any role. Knowing how to use all these abilities is integral to fully mastering the job. Job Abilities Azure Lore Obtained at Level 1 Recast: 2:00:00 Blue Mage's 2 hour ability. Should you use it during your early levels, you will likely be unimpressed and think to yourself "Damn, blues got shafted." However, at later levels it becomes more powerful. The ability enhances blue magic. For physical blue spells, this means that it increases the TP modifier to 350%. The stronger the TP mod, the bigger the increase. This is why for spells like bludgeon, you won't see much of an effect; on the other hand, you'll see a large damage jump for Death Scissors. Burst Affinity Obtained at Level 25 Recast: 2:00 This job ability makes it possible for your "magical" blue spells to be used in a magic burst. At the time at which you get it, this may or may not be viable. Magical blue spells tend to run a higher MP cost than the physical ones, and are typically inefficient. Be that as it may, it does at least appear impressive when a blue mage performs a self-skillchain, followed by a self-magic burst. Burst Affinity also doubles the modifiers for many of our magical-type spells, giving this ability a use even outside of magic bursting. Chain Affinity Obtained at Level 40 Recast: 2:00 A complement to burst affinity, chain affinity makes it possible to skillchain with your physical blue spells. At the time at which you obtain it, self-skillchaining is often the best option. However, later on when you get spells like Death Scissors, which have powerful TP mods, using the ability to simply enhance a blue magic becomes a better option. On top of its function of enabling SCs, it also doubles the secondary mods for physical blue spells. It is for this reason that even when used with 0 TP, a CA'd spell will do more damage than it would otherwise. Job Traits One of the most unique things about blue mage is that it has no native job traits; instead, you gain them through special spell combinations. * Guide to obtaining BLU job traits The above link shows exactly how this is done, and gives all the possible combinations. Blue can get most of the job traits in the game, and knowing which ones to equip when can be critical. =Subjobs= Blue Mage is a wonderfully diverse job. As such, it is capable of taking advantage of many different sub job combinations. Ninja The most common subjob that you will see other blue mages using. However, it is very important to note that this subjob is not the best for every situation. In fact, until higher levels when you start getting the powerful multi-hit spells such as Hysteric Barrage and Disseverment, it is rather lackluster in my opinion. Job Traits *Stealth- Level 5 *Dual Wield- Level 10 *Resist Bind- Level 10 *Subtle Blow- Level 15 *Dual Wield II- Level 25 *Subtle Blow II- Level 30 *Resist Bind II- Level 30 Spells *Tonko: Ichi- Level 9 *Utsusemi: Ichi- Level 12 *Monomi: Ichi- Level 25 *Tonko: Ni- Level 35 *Utsusemi: Ni- Level 37 How this subjob should be used: :Ninja is decent between 20-30, and later on at 72+, when you are most likely to be doing burn parties, and have all the multi-hit spells available. It's also great for soloing and sneaking around via Tonko and Monomi for quests and whatnot. It can potentially be used for tanking. Blue eventually gets access to some pretty good melee equipment, such as Homam and Dusk. The haste on these items compliments Dual Wield well. :Subtle Blow does affect magic, so this will help reduce the TP feed that multi-hit spells cause. *A note about using Dual Wield- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put your higher damage weapon in your mainhand. The only conceivable exceptions to this rule are the Martial Anelace, Dissector, and (of course) Tizona. I cannot tell you how many times I see people making this mistake. Thief My personal favorite. Sneak Attack stacks with most physical blue magic, making this the best subjob for boosting physical spell damage. Job Traits *Evasion Bonus- Level 10 *Treasure Hunter- Level 15 *Resist Gravity- Level 20 *Evasion Bonus II- Level 30 Job Abilities *Steal- Level 5 *Sneak Attack- Level 15 *Flee- Level 25 *Trick Attack- Level 30 *Mug- Level 35 How this subjob should be used: :Do not use until level 30, when sneak attack becomes available. After that point, the subjob is viable all the way to 75. It is used to greatly enhance our spells, particularly the single hit ones. Once trick attack becomes available, you can use that for hate control. Endgame, blue mage can put out some impressive numbers with SA Cannonball and SA Vertical Cleave. :It also has obvious application for farming, via Treasure Hunter. Warrior With berserk and double attack, this subjob does a fine job at boosting sword damage. However, it gives nothing to boost spell damage, aside from giving slightly more STR than most other subjobs. Job Traits *Defense Bonus- Level 10 *Resist Virus- Level 15 *Double Attack- Level 25 *Attack Bonus- Level 30 *Resist Virus II- Level 35 Job Abilities *Provoke- Level 5 *Berserk- Level 15 *Defender- Level 25 *Warcry- Level 35 How this subjob should be used: :It is primarily a tanking sub. Blue mage has Cocoon to enhance defense, and many of our spells give +VIT. We also get several healing spells. What this means is that a BLU can tank in a similar fashion to a Paladin/Warrior, using Provoke and Healing spells for hate. Head Butt also helps, reducing the number of times an enemy attacks in a given battle. Later on the difference between paladin and blue mage increase, although with proper mage-line support, via Enfeebles, it could probably be done at later levels as well. :If you're interested in Ballista, Warrior is also an excellent subjob for that as well. The combination of Defender and Cocoon creates an awesome defense against other melee. :While the lack of shadows does mean people can TP off you, lets face it: shadows can get stripped pretty easily anyways. This subjob enables you to take the hits of a swarm of people rather well. :In certain situations where you cannot use SA, but the target's evasion isn't too high, /WAR is a good subjob for Cannonball due to Defender's 25% defense boost. White Mage Job Traits *Magic Defense Bonus- Level 10 *Clear Mind- Level 20 *Auto Regen- Level 25 *Magic Defense Bonus II- Level 30 *Clear Mind II- Level 35 Job Abilities *Divine Seal- Level 15 Spells *Cure- Level 1 *Dia- Level 3 *Paralyze- Level 4 *Barstonra- Level 5 *Poisona- Level 6 *Barsleepra- Level 7 *Protect- Level 7 *Protectra- Level 7 *Barwatera: Level 9 *Paralyna: Level 9 *Aquaveil: Level 10 *Barpoisonra: Level 10 *Cure II: Level 11 *Barparalyzra: Level 11 *Baraera: Level 13 *Slow: Level 13 *Blindna: Level 14 *Deodorize: Level 15 *Silence: Level 15 *Curaga: Level 16 *Barfira: Level 17 *Shell: Level 17 *Shellra: Level 17 *Barblindra: Level 18 *Diaga: Level 18 *Blink: Level 19 *Silena: Level 19 *Sneak: Level 20 *Barblizzara: Level 21 *Cure III: Level 21 *Regen: Level 21 *Barsilencera: Level 23 *Barthundra: Level 25 *Invisible: Level 25 *Raise: Level 25 *Protect II: Level 27 *Protectra II: Level 27 *Stoneskin: Level 28 *Cursna: Level 29 *Curaga II: Level 31 *Erase: Level 32 *Reraise: Level 33 *Viruna: Level 34 *Dia II: Level 36 *Teleport-Dem: Level 36 *Teleport-Holla: Level 36 *Teleport-Mea: Level 36 *Shell II: Level 37 *Shellra II- Level 37 Used for mainhealing. Healing skill actually affects our healing-type blue mage. It's also not a bad subjob for spell farming when fighting weaker monsters, since you'll sometimes want the monster to gain TP from hitting you, and some monsters cause annoying status effects. It's also pretty decent in campaign, due to access to Reraise. Red Mage Job Traits *Resist Petrify: Level 10 *Fast Cast: Level 15 *Magic Attack Bonus: Level 20 *Magic Defense Bonus: Level 25 *Resist Petrify II: Level 30 *Clear Mind: Level 31 *Fast Cast II: Level 35 Spells *Dia: Level 1 *Protect: Level 7 *Bio: Level 10 *Shell: Level 17 *Sneak: Level 20 *Regen: Level 21 *Invisible: Level 25 *Cure III: Level 26 *Protect II: Level 27 *Dia II: Level 31 *Dispel: Level 32 *Bio II: Level 36 *Shell II: Level 37 Many Blue Mages prefer /RDM for nuking, due to fast cast and utility spells. Breath-type spells have a long cast and recast time, so Fast Cast II will help alleviate that. Scholar Job Traits *Resist Silence: Level 10 *Clear Mind: Level 20 *Conserve MP: Level 25 *Max MP Boost: Level 30 *Clear Mind II: Level 35 Job Abilities *Light Arts: Level 10 *Dark Arts: Level 10 *Sublimation: Level 35 Strategems White *Penury *Addendum: White *Celerity Black *Parsimony *Alacrity *Addendum: Black Spells *Protect: Level 10 *Paralyna: Level 12 *Blindna: Level 17 *Regen: Level 18 *Shell: Level 20 *Sneak: Level 20 *Drain: Level 21 *Silena: Level 22 *Invisible: Level 25 *Sleep: Level 30 *Protect II: Level 30 *Dispel: Level 32 *Cursna: Level 32 *Raise: Level 35 *Reraise: Level 35 *Aspir: Level 36 *Regen II: Level 37 How this subjob should be used: :It can be an excellent main-healing subjob. The boost to healing skill has an effect on our healing blue magic, and Regen II is a valuable tool. Sublimation is great, particularly if there is no Red Mage in your party- a high probability if you are in fact main healing. However, keep in mind that you are losing out on Erase. :Dark Arts also renders the subjob's Aspir and Drain spells completely usable, making this another good Campaign subjob, among other possible uses. Black Mage Job Traits *Magic Attack Bonus: Level 10 *Clear Mind: Level 15 *Conserve MP: Level 20 *Magic Attack Bonus II: Level 30 *Clear Mind II: Level 30 Job Abilties *Elemental Seal: Level 15 Spells *Bio: Level 10 *Warp: Level 17 *Tractor: Level 25 *Bio: Level 35 How this subjob should be used: :It's a nuking subjob. BLM grants the highest bonus to INT and MAB, and saves some points from not needing to set MAB I and Conserve MP. Due to this, it will help the most with our INT based nukes, such as Regurgitation and Firespit, giving highest max damage than any other subjob. However, do keep in mind that you lose out on a lot of utility spells, and that Fast Cast from /RDM should not be underestimated. Paladin Job Traits *Undead Killer: Level 5 *Defense Bonus: Level 10 *Resist Sleep: Level 20 *Shield Mastery: Level 25 *Defense Bonus II: Level 30 *Auto Refresh: Level 35 Job Abilities *Holy Circle: Level 5 *Shield Bash: Level 15 *Sentinel: Level 30 *Cover: Level 35 Spells *Cure: Level 5 *Protect: Level 10 *Cure II: Level 17 *Shell: Level 20 *Cure III: Level 30 *Protect II: Level 30 *Flash: Level 37 How to use this subjob: :Possible blood tanking applications. Flash and shield bash aid with holding hate and some damage mitigation. Auto Refresh is available without needing to set it. Sentinel and Cover are also useful tools. :I can see it being interesting in PvP. Dark Knight Job Traits *Attack Bonus: Level 10 *Resist Paralyze: Level 20 *Arcana Killer: Level 25 *Attack Bonus II: Level 30 Job Abilities *Arcane Circle: Level 5 *Last Resort: Level 15 *Souleater: Level 30 Spells *Bio: Level 15 *Aspir: Level 20 *Poisonga: Level 26 *Absorb-MND: Level 31 *Tractor: Level 32 *Absorb-CHR: Level 33 *Stun: Level 37 How this subjob is used: :Between 20 and 30, it's a pretty decent DD subjob due to Attack Bonus. However, I wouldn't use it in exp after that. :It has possible application for zerg fights. Souleater stacks with our physical spells, and can add a lot of damage to our multi-hit spells. Better keep an eye on your HP though! :While I can't think of any applications off-hand, the spells Absorb-MND and Absorb-CHR could be used to boost some of our magical blue spells, such as Mind Blast and Eyes on Me, at places where there are too-weak monsters around and you're fighting NMs where our physical spells are ineffective. Aspir and drain are also usable in this fashion. :One other note: Dark Magic skill supposedly has an effect on our drain and aspir-type magical blue spells Dancer Job Traits *Evasion Bonus: Level 15 *Resist Slow: Level 20 *Subtle Blow: Level 25 *Accuracy Bonus: Level 30 Job Abilities *Sambas: Level 5 : Drain Samba: Level 5 : Aspir Samba: Level 25 : Drain Samba II: Level 35 *Waltzes: Level 15 : Curing Waltz: Level 15 : Curing Waltz II: Level 30 : Healing Waltz: Level 35 *Steps: Level 20 : Quick Step: Level 20 : Box Step: Level 30 *Flourishes I: Level 20 : Animated Flourish: Level 20 : Desperate Flourish: Level 30 *Jigs: Level 25 : Spectral Jig: Level 25 Notes: :Another situationally good subjob. Possible applications include soloing in Campaign. Waltz allow you to heal yourself without using MP, allowing more MP available for other purposes. Aspir Samba allows for some MP recovery when facing targets with MP (i.e. most Campaign monsters). Monk Job Traits *Subtle Blow: Level 5 *Counter: Level 10 *Max HP Boost: Level 15 *Subtle Blow II: Level 25 *Max HP Boost II: Level 35 Job Abilities *Boost: Level 5 *Dodge: Level 15 *Focus: Level 25 *Chakra: Level 35 Notes about this subjob: : It is a decent subjob for levels 10-20, due to the fact that Boost is kind of nice to use before a WS. However, I personally wouldn't choose it. : Its more important use is for Breath Spells. If you're going for maximum damage, then this subjob will boost your HP the best. Ranger Job Traits *Wide Scan: Level 1 *Accuracy Bonus: Level 10 Note: This subjob is only useful 20-30 due to the accuracy bonus. After that point, it is only useful for widescan. Dragoon Job Traits: *Attack Bonus: Level 10 Job Abilities *Jump: Level 10 Note: I would only use this subjob between 20 and 30. In fact, that's what I did- although I suspect /RNG would of been a better DD subjob. I don't have RNG leveled though, so I went with this. Honestly, I wouldn't go out of my way to level /RNG or /DRG for just this short level range. =Equipment= When looking for blue mage equipment, Accuracy and strength, along with attack and dexterity are the most important stats. Accuracy and attack will help your normal melee the most, while strength will boost your spell strength. Attack does not affect blue spells. Physical spell accuracy is based off blue magic skill and melee accuracy, so you will need to maintain a good accuracy percentage or your spells will fail. Subbing thief for sneak attack allows you to macro swap in as much strength as you can without worrying about the spell missing (provided of course that it's a single-hit spell, otherwise the subsequent hits will be eligible for missing given poor accuracy). Many spells also have DEX modifiers, so throwing some of that in where you can't get strength isn't a bad idea either. The items are listed in order of level. Subsequent equipment on this list doesn't necessarily mean it is an upgrade. Many are either alternatives, side-grades, or have a completely different use, such as resting for MP. I mostly only list the NQ versions; this does not mean you shouldn't try to get the HQs. Note: I am not including any augmented gear in the main section of the equipment guide, due to the variety and rarity of augments available. Weapon Swords :Wax Sword +1: Level 1 :Xiphos +1: Level 7 :Royal Archer's Sword: Level 10 :Scimitar +1: Level 13 :Flame Sword: Level 18 :Nadrs: Level 24 :Gladiator: Level 27 :Mithran Scimitar: Level 28 :Centurion's Sword: Level 30 :Bastokan Sword: Level 34 :Immortal's Scimitar: Level 40 :Combat Caster's Scimitar: Level 40 :Shotel: Level 42 :Immortal's Shotel: Level 50 :Musketeer Commander's Falchion: Level 55 :Greed Scimitar: Level 60 :Ifrit's Blade: Level 65 :Wing Sword: Level 69 :Martial Anelace: Level 72 :Dissector: Level 72 :Shiva's Shotel: Level 72 :Koggelmander: Level 72 :Demon Slayer: Level 73 :Dragon Slayer: Level 73 :Perdu Hanger: Level 73 :Fragarach: Level 74 :Beast Slayer: Level 75 :Hofud: Level 75 :Tizona: Level 75 Club Chances are, you'll never use a club while leveling BLU. However, I will include in a few that I feel are notable or somewhat interesting. :Pilgrim's Wand: Level 10 :Flan Smasher: Level 68 :Grandeur: Level 69 :Mistilteinn: Level 70 :Kerykeion: Level 71 :Seveneyes: Level 71 :Perdu Wand: Level 73 Staff Blue Mage has no native staff skill; however, the elemental staves are of varying importance to BLU. :Light Staff: Level 51 :Dark Staff: Level 51 :Fire Staff: Level 51 :Earth Staff: Level 51 :Ice Staff: Level 51 :Thunder Staff: Level 51 :Water Staff: Level 51 :Wind Staff: Level 51 :Mekki Shakki: Level 73 Shield Blue Mage has no native shield skill, and can equip barely any shields. However, the few that we can use are noteworthy, and quite useful. :Tortoise Shield: Level 30 :Astral Shield: Level 58 :Astral Aspis: Level 68 :Harpy Shield: Level 69 :Legion Scutum: Level 71 :Genbu's Shield: Level 74 :Acheron Shield: Level 75 Note about shield useage- :Shields perform three purposes for BLU. First, and most obvious, they give an added layer of defense. While we lack shield skill, many of our subjobs give at least some to us. Even with low skill, it can still help. In addition, they give added points of defense, which brings me to my next point. The second purpose of Shields is to boost Cannonball damage, which is partly based off our DEF. For that purpose, the Acheron Shield is best. Third, many give helpful extra stats, such as MP. :In terms of pure protection, the Genbu's Shield is best. The damage reduction and evasion can be invaluable for enhancing survivability, perfect for any tanking BLU. The defense on it is only a few points lower than the Acheron Shield, so if you had to choose one for inventory space's sake, I would pick this one. :Another note: When soloing as /NIN, you don't necessarily need to dual wield. Remember- you solo with /NIN for its shadows. If you feel that the added protection would benefit you more than the added damage from an off-hand weapon, then use this shield. Head :Emperor/Empress Hairpin: Level 24 :Mercenary Captain's Headgear: Level 30 :Sinister Mask: Level 39 :Voyager Sallet: Level 41 :Valkyrie's Mask: Level 43 :Magus Keffiyeh: Level 60 :Shadow Mask: Level 62 :Wivre Mask: Level 65 :Cobra Cap: Level 68 :Optical Hat: Level 70 :Gnadbhod's Helm: Level 71 :Enkidu's Cap: Level 72 :Saurian Helm: Level 73 :Walahra Turban: Level 75 :Denali Bonnet: Level 75 :Homam Zucchetto: Level 75 :Mirage Keffiyeh: Level 75 Neck :Justice Badge: Level 7 :Wing Pendant: Level 7 :Spike Necklace: Level 21 :Peacock Charm/Amulet: Level 33 :Chivalrous Chain: Level 60 :Kubira Bead Necklace: Level 70 :Fortitude Torque: Level 73 :Ancient Torque: Level 74 Body :Scale Mail: Level 10 :Lizard Jerkin: Level 17 :Baron's Saio: Level 20 :Mercenary Captain's Doublet: Level 30 :Wonder Kaftan: Level 33, Taru only :Savage Separates: Level 33, Mithra only :Brigandine: Level 45 :Jaridah Peti: Level 55 :Scorpion Harness: Level 57 :Magus Jubbah: Level 58 :Assault Jerkin: Level 67 :Enkidu's Harness: Level 72 :Mirage Jubbah: Level 74 :Homam Corazza: Level 75 :Morrigan's Robe: Level 75 Hands :Legionnaire's Mittens: Level 10 :Royal Footman's Gloves: Level 10 :Linen Cuffs +1: Level 12 :Battle Gloves: Level 14 :Custom Gloves: Level 27, Hume only :Gigas Bracelets: Level 30 :Ogygos's Bracelets: Level 40 :Enkelados's Bracelets: Level 50 :Magus Bazubands: Level 56 :Pallas's Bracelets: Level 60 :Creek Mitts: Level 62, Taru only :Cobra Mittens: Level 68 :Alkyoneus's Bracelets: Level 70 :Dusk Gloves: Level 72 :Enkidu's Mittens: Level 72 :Homam Manopolas: Level 75 Legs :Baron's Slops: Level 20 :Garrison Hose: Level 21 :Magus Shalwar: Level 54 :Cobra Unit Subligar: Level 68 :Volunteer's Brais: Level 70 :Vendor's Slops: Level 71 :Ruby Seraweels: Level 71 :Dusk Trousers: Level 72 :Enkidu's Subligar: Level 72 :Mirage Shalwar: Level 72 :Crimson Cuisses: Level 73 :Denali Kecks: Level 75 :Homam Cosciales: Level 75 :Galliard Trousers: Level 75 :Morrigan's Slops: Level 75 Feet :Leaping/Bounding Boots: Level 7 :Savage Gaiters: Level 29, Mithra only :Wonder Clomps: Level 29, Taru only :Mountain Gaiters: Level 38 :Tabin Boots +1: Level 59 :Marine Boots: Level 61, Hume only :Creek Clomps: Level 61 :Rutter Sabatons: Level 67 :Cobra Leggings: Level 68 :Mirage Charuqs: Level 71 :Dusk Ledelsens: Level 72 :Enkidu's Leggings: Level 72 :Denali Gamashes: Level 75 :Homam Gambieras: Level 75 Waist :Friar's Rope: Level 14 :Warrior's Belt: Level 15 :Brave Belt: Level 18 :Mohbwa Sash: Level 20 :Qiqirn Sash: Level 40 :Tilt Belt: Level 40 :Vanguard Belt: Level 45 :Life Belt: Level 48 :Swift Belt: Level 50 :Velocious/Speed Belt: Level 55 :Potent Belt: Level 60 :Warwolf Belt: Level 71 Back :Mist Silk Cape: Level 10 :Traveler's Mantle: Level 12 :Nomad's Mantle: Level 24 :Jaguar Mantle: Level 47 :Bellicose Mantle: Level 52 :Amemet Mantle: Level 61 :Smilodon Mantle +1: Level 64 :Charger Mantle: Level 70 :Forager's Mantle: Level 71 :Cuchulain's Mantle: Level 74 Rings :San d'Orian Ring: Level 1 :Bastokan Ring: Level 1 :Windurstian Ring: Level 1 :Courage Ring: Level 14 :Mighty Ring: Level 14 :Vision Ring: Level 14 :Shikaree/Archer's Ring: Level 30 :Rajas Ring: Level 30 :Divisor Ring: Level 30 :Venerer Ring: Level 34 :Puissance Ring: Level 36 :Sniper's Ring: Level 40 :Woodsman Ring: Level 40 :Ecphoria Ring: Level 49 :Kshama Ring No. 2: Level 49 :Kshama Ring No. 8: Level 49 :Ulthalam's Ring: Level 50 :Sun Ring: Level 54 :Toreador's Ring: Level 57 :Blood Ring: Level 70 :Ruby Ring: Level 72 :Flame Ring: Level 74 :Omicron Ring: Level 75 :Mars's Ring: Level 75 Earrings :Bone Earring +1: Level 16 :Beetle Earring +1: Level 21 :Spike Earring: Level 55 :Waetoto's Earring: Level 55, Taru only :Feyuh's Earring: Level 55, Mithra only :Minuet Earring: Level 61 :Diabolos's Earring: Level 65 :Triumph Earring: Level 67 :Suppanomimi: Level 72 :Ethereal Earring: Level 72 :Magnetic Earring: Level 72 :Hollow Earring: Level 72 :Brutal Earring: Level 75 :Loquacious Earring: Level 75 Ammo/Ranged :Fortune Egg: Level 1 :Happy Egg: Level 1 :Balm/Millefleurs Sachet: Level 30, Hume only :Olibanum/Attar Sachet: Level 30, Elvaan only :Civet Sachet: Level 30, Mithra only :Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1: Level 43 :Optical Needle: Level 50 :Smart Grenade: Level 54 :Tiphia Sting: Level 58 :Bibiki Seashell: Level 60 =Endgame Gear Setups= Once again, just because I only list a NQ doesn't mean you shouldn't try for a HQ. Augmented items are not listed in this section. TPing (for merit level or lower monsters) :Weapon: Tizona, Perdu Hanger, Koggelmander, Fragarach, Shiva's Shotel, Hofud, Beast Slayer, Demon Slayer, Dragon Slayer, Martial Anelace, Senior Gold Musketeer's Scimitar, Ifrit's Blade, Greed Scimitar, Dissector :Sub: (if not /NIN) Legion Scutum, Astral Aspis, Genbu's Shield, Acheron Shield :Head: Walahra Turban, Optical Hat :Neck: Fortitude Torque, Ancient Torque, Peacock Charm/Amulet, Chivalrous Chain :Body: Morrigan's Robe, Mirage Jubbah, Enkidu's Harness, Homam Corazza, Assault Jerkin, Antares Harness, Scorpion Harness :Hands: Homam Manopolas, Dusk Gloves, Enkidu's Mittens, Tarasque Mitts, Cobra Mittens :Legs: Homam Cosciales, Nashira Seraweels, Oily Trousers, Galliard Trousers, Dusk Trousers, Volunteer's Brais, Mirage Shalwar, Cobra Subligar, Prince's Slops, Denali Kecks :Feet: Homam Gambieras, Enkidu's Leggings, Dusk Ledelsens, Denali Gamashes, Marine Boots (Hume only) :Back: Cuchulain's Mantle, Mirage Mantle, Charger Mantle, Forager's Mantle, Amemet Mantle +1 :Waist: Ninurta's Sash, Speed Belt/Velocious Belt, Swift Belt, Life Belt, Potent Belt :Ring: Mars's Ring, Divisor Ring, Toreador's Ring, Sniper's Ring +1, Ulthalam's Ring, Sniper's Ring, Rajas Ring, Woodsman Ring, Ecphoria Ring :Earring: Suppanomimi, Brutal Earring, Hollow Earring, Diabolos's Earring, Merman's Earring, Ethereal Earring, Spike Earring :Ammo: Tiphia Sting, Olibanum/Attar Sachet (Elvaan only), Balm Sachet(Hume only) What TPing setup you use is heavily dependent on what food you're using and/or what monsters you're fighting. If you're trying for a meat setup, then you'll need more accuracy. If you're using sushi, then Attack becomes more important. EDIT: A rather nice hybrid food has arrived! Marinara Pizza provides +20% Attack (capping at +50) and +10% accuracy. However, it is a 3 hour food, so it would not be a good choice if you're attempting to use food versus Colibri. WS :Weapon: Tizona, Perdu Hanger, Koggelmander, Fragarach, Shiva's Shotel, Hofud, Beast Slayer, Demon Slayer, Dragon Slayer, Martial Anelace, Ifrit's Blade, Greed Scimitar, Dissector :Sub: (if not /NIN) Legion Scutum, Astral Aspis, Genbu's Shield, Acheron Shield :Head: Gnadbhod's Helm, Optical Hat, Voyager Sallet :Neck: Soil Gorget, Chivalrous Chain, Fortitude Torque, Ancient Torque, Peacock Charm/Amulet :Body: Enkidu's Harness, Morrigan's Robe, Assault Jerkin, Homam Corazza, Antares Harness :Hands: Enkidu's Mittens, Alkyoneus's Bracelets, Tarasque Mitts :Legs: Enkidu's Subligar, Dusk Trousers, Mirage Shalwar, Morrigan's Slops :Feet: Denali Gamashes, Rutter Sabatons, Marine Boots (Hume only), Morrigan's Pigaches :Back: Charger Mantle, Forager's Mantle, Amemet Mantle +1 :Waist: Warwolf Belt, Potent Belt, Life Belt :Ring: Rajas Ring, Mars's Ring, Divisor Ring, Toreador's Ring, Sniper's Ring +1, Ulthalam's Ring, Sniper's Ring, Woodsman Ring, Ecphoria Ring :Earring: Suppanomimi, Brutal Earring, Hollow Earring, Diabolos's Earring, Merman's Earring, Ethereal Earring, Spike Earring :Ammo: Tiphia Sting, Olibanum/Attar Sachet (Elvaan only), Balm Sachet(Hume only) Depending on what you're fighting, what food you're eating, how many sword merits you have, and which WS you are using (Vorpal Blade, Savage Blade, or Expiacion), you may be able to go with more or less accuracy. All three of those WS have a STR mod, which is the one to focus on. Additionally, Expiacion has a INT secondary mod and Savage Blade has a MND secondary mod. This means that while you should still focus more on STR, adding INT or MND will also help increase their damage. This causes items that have both INT/MND and STR to be valuable for these WS (i.e. the Morrigan's Robe Set) Big Three Disseverment, Hysteric Barrage, and Frenetic Rip are considered to be the "Big Three" spells for experience/merit parties. :Weapon: Perdu Hanger, Koggelmander, Fragarach, Shiva's Shotel, Hofud, Beast Slayer, Demon Slayer, Martial Anelace, Ifrit's Blade, Greed Scimitar :Sub: (if not /NIN) Legion Scutum, Astral Aspis, Genbu's Shield, Acheron Shield :Head: Maat's Cap, Gnadbhod's Helm, Morrigan's Coronal, Enkidu's Cap, Optical Hat, Voyager Sallet, Mirage Keffiyeh :Neck: Bull Necklace (in Campaign), Kubira Bead Necklace, Justice Torque, Chivalrous Chain, Ancient Torque, Peacock Charm/Amulet :Body: Magus Jubbah :Hands: Enkidu's Mittens, Custom Gloves (Hume only), Creek Mitts (Taru only), Alkyoneus's Bracelets, Pallas's Bracelets :Legs: Enkidu's Subligar, Mirage Shalwar, Oily Trousers, Galliard Trousers, Volunteer's Brais, Cobra Subligar, Vendor's Slops :Feet: Marine Boots (Hume only), Denali Gamashes, Rutter Sabatons, Homam Gambieras, Cobra Leggings, Tabin Boots +1 :Back: Cuchulain's Mantle, Smilodon Mantle +1, Mirage Mantle :Waist: Warwolf Belt, Potent Belt, Grenadier Belt (in Campaign) :Ring: Rajas Ring, Omicron Ring,Flame Ring, Ruby Ring, Toreador's Ring, Sniper's Ring +1, Divisor Ring :Earring: Waetoto's Earring (Taru only), Triumph Earring, Hollow Earring, Minuet Earring, Suppanomimi :Ammo: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2, Olibanum/Attar Sachet (Elvaan only), Balm/Millefleurs Sachet (Hume only), Civet Sachet (Mithra only), Tiphia Sting Once again, you will have to judge for yourself based on what you're doing how much accuracy you actually need. If you're capped, then you can sub in more STR or DEX. If your having trouble, then you'll need to sub/keep in more accuracy. The list has armor with attribute boosts listed first; if your accuracy is suffering you might need the items with +accuracy farther down the list. Vertical Cleave/Death Scissors On weaker monsters, Vertical Cleave (or Death Scissors if you have high TP) is our best SA spell. It is modified by STR. :Weapon: Koggelmander, Ifrit's Blade :Sub: Genbu's Shield, Acheron Shield :Head: Mirage Keffiyeh, Maat's Cap, Gnadbhod's Helm, Voyager Sallet, Morrigan's Coronal, Wivre Mask :Neck: Justice Torque, Auditory Torque (with songs), Kubira Bead Necklace, Bull Necklace, Chivalrous Chain :Body: Magus Jubbah, Morrigan's Robe (beats Magus Jubbah if using Death Scissors) :Hands: Alkyoneus's Bracelets, Pallas's Bracelets, Creek Mitts (Taru only), Enkidu's Mittens :Legs: Enkidu's Subligar, Morrigan's Slops, Mirage Shalwar, Galliard Trousers, Ruby Seraweels, Garrison Hose :Feet: Creek Clomps (Taru only), Rutter Sabatons, Marine Boots (Hume only), Denali Gamashes :Back: Smilodon Mantle +1, Forager's Mantle, Amemet Mantle +1 :Waist: Warwolf Belt :Ring: Rajas Ring, Flame Ring, Ruby Ring :Earring: Waetoto's Earring (Taru only), Triumph Earring, Minuet Earring, Heims Earring :Ammo: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1 (depending on region), Olibanum Sachet (Elvaan only), Balm Sachet (Hume only) *If you're not building TP, Fire Staff + Brave Grip will give you higher damage. Cannonball SA Cannonball is one of our best methods of damaging HNMs. It is based off STR, VIT, and defense. :Weapon: Wing Sword +1, Koggelmander, Wing Sword, Ifrit's Blade :Sub: Acheron Shield, Genbu's Shield :Head: Mirage Keffiyeh, Dusk Mask, Gnadbhod's Helm, Wivre Mask, Morrigan's Coronal, Voyager Sallet :Neck: Auditory Torque (with songs), Justice Torque, Fortitude Torque, Kubira Bead Necklace, Bull Necklace, Chivalrous Chain :Body: Magus Jubbah :Hands: Alkyoneus's Bracelets, Pallas's Bracelets, Enkidu's Mittens :Legs: Enkidu's Subligar, Galliard Trousers, Morrigan's Slops, Mirage Shalwar, Magus Shalwar :Feet: Rutter Sabatons, Marine Boots (Hume only), Creek Clomps (Taru only), Denali Gamashes :Back: Shadow Mantle (only on Darksday), Smilodon Mantle +1, Forager's Mantle, Amemet Mantle +1 :Waist: Warwolf Belt :Ring: Flame Ring, Rajas Ring, Ruby Ring :Earring: Waetoto's Earring (Taru only), Triumph Earring, Heims Earring, Robust Earring, Minuet Earring, :Ammo: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 (depending on region), Bibiki Seashell :Food: Tavnazian Taco Suggested Spells: *Cannonball STR+1 DEX+1 *Cocoon VIT+3 *Plasma Charge STR+3 DEX+3 *Frightful Roar AGI+2 *Self-Destruct STR+2 *Zephyr Mantle AGI+2 *Firespit STR+3 *Vertical Cleave VIT+1 HP-5 MP+5 *Saline Coat VIT+2 AGI+2 MP+10 *Bomb Toss STR+3 *Bludgeon STR+1 *Magnetite Cloud VIT+2 *Triumphant Roar STR+3 *Bludgeon STR+1 *Blast Bomb STR+1 Total Spell Stat boost: STR+18 VIT+8 AGI+6 DEX+4 MP+15 HP-5 This spell set will give you the Auto-Refresh, Defense Bonus, and Conserve MP job traits while also suppling extra stats to boost Cannonball's damage *Some also prefer to use a Fire/Vulcan Staff and Brave Grip instead of a sword and shield. While this is also a good option, you are losing your ability to gain TP and a significant amount of defense; however, very often TPing is ill-advised, due to monster AoE. If you are getting Minnes, this is almost always the better option when using Cannonball w/ 0 TP. Without songs, I would use it versus targets that I can expect high numbers on, since the Brave Grip gives a percent increase. *In such situations that you can TP on (Kirin comes to mind), I would suggest a max-accuracy gear set. Eyes on Me A magical blue spell that deals dark damage- the only real dark-based nuke in the game. It's useful in areas such as sea and Limbus. Spell damage is based off CHR. Also keep in mind that it is a Demon-type attack, so it will get a correlation bonus vs. Dragons. :Weapon: Dark Staff :Sub: Bugard Strap +1 :Head: Ree's Headgear, Opo-opo Crown (if using Pamamas), Errant Hat :Neck: Uggalepih Pendant (if latent is active), Temperance Torque, Star Necklace, Bird Whistle, Flower Necklace :Body: Errant Houppelande, Ixion Cloak, Magus Jubbah (if you're having resist problems) :Hands: Morrigan's Cuffs, Marine Gloves (Hume only), Toad Mittens, Yigit Gages :Legs: Nimue's Tights, Errant Slops :Feet: Volunteer's Nails, Dune Sandals (Galka Only), Spagyric Nails, Dance Shoes, Yigit Crackows :Back: Jester's Cape +1 :Waist: Anrin Obi(for Darksday and Dark weather), Corsette +1 :Ring: Heavens Ring, Light Ring, Angel's Ring :Earring: Novio Earring, Moldavite Earring, Epsilon Earring, Delta Earring, Melody Earring, Heims Earring :Ammo: Imperial Egg, Hedgehog Bomb :Food: Pamamas (if using the Opo-Opo Crown), Ambrosia (>___>;), Tuna Sushi (+5 CHR), Flint Caviar (+4 CHR) Mind Blast A magical blue spell that deals thunder damage, with the additional effect: paralyze. It's useful in areas such as sea and Fafnir. Spell damage is based off MND. Also keep in mind that it is a Demon-type attack, so it will get a correlation bonus vs. Dragons. :Weapon: Thunder Staff :Sub: Thunder Grip, Raptor Strap +1, Bugard Strap +1 :Head: Yigit Turban, Morrigan's Coronal, Mahatma Hat, Denali Bonnet, Errant Hat, Magus Keffiyeh :Neck: Uggalepih Pendant(latent active), Morgana's Choker, Promise Badge, Faith Torque :Body: Morrigan's Robe, Errant Houppelande, Magus Jubbah (if you're having resist problems) :Hands: Yigit Gages, Mirage Bazubands, Devotee's Mitts, Denali Wristbands :Legs: Morrigan's Slops, Errant Slops :Feet: Morrigan's Pigaches, Errant Pigaches, Yigit Crackows, Denali Gamashes :Back: Aslan Cape, Rainbow Cape :Waist: Rairin Obi (for Lightningsday and Lightning weather), Penitent's Rope, Jungle Stone (Mithra only), Steppe Stone (Taru only), Ocean Stone (Hume only), Twinthread Obi :Ring: Pi Ring, Aqua Ring, Sapphire Ring, Star Ring, Omega Ring :Earring: Novio Earring, Moldavite Earring, Mamool Ja Earring, Ryakho's Earring (Mithra only), Communion Earring :Ammo: Aureole, Hedgehog Bomb, Mantra Coin :Food: Goblin Mushpot (MND +10) *MND gear is also useful for our healing blue magic spells and Magic Hammer. A Light Staff will also increase their potency. INT based spells Regurgitation and Firespit are the ones typically used. Unless the enemy is resistant to water damage, Regurgitation tends to be the more efficient of the two, albeit lower max damage potential. The bind additional effect is very nice as well. :Weapon: Water Staff/Fire Staff :Sub: Bugard Strap +1 :Head: Morrigan's Coronal, Magus Keffiyeh +1, Mahatma Hat, Errant Hat, Magus Keffiyeh :Neck: Uggalepih Pendant(latent active), Prudence Torque, Enlightened Chain, Philomath Stole, Torque +1 :Body: Morrigan's Robe, Errant Houppelande, Magus Jubbah (if you're having resist problems) :Hands: Morrigan's Cuffs, Yigit Gages, Toad Mittens, Errant Cuffs :Legs: Morrigan's Slops, Errant Slops :Feet: Morrigan's Pigaches, Yigit Crackows, Denali Gamashes, Mirage Charuqs, Custom Boots (Hume only) :Back: Rainbow Cape :Waist: Penitent's Rope, Jungle Stone (Mithra only), Ocean Stone (Hume only) :Ring: Omega Ring, Snow Ring, Diamond Ring :Earring: Novio Earring, Moldavite Earring, Morion Earring +1, Crapaud Earring, Morion Earring +1, Heims Earring :Ammo: Phantom Tathlum, Sweet Sachet (Taru only), Morion Tathlum, Balm Sachet (Hume only) *It is also worth noting that Regurgitation does more damage from behind, and posseses a strange low-enmity property. *These spells also have a MND mod, so it would be beneficial to put that in slots where you don't have any +INT. *Corrosive Ooze isn't a bad spell either, and also has a -5% Attack/Defense additional effect. Breath Spells Breath-type Spells are based off your current HP. The primary ones used are Heat Breath and Frost Breath, and sometimes Radiant Breath, Poison Breath, or Hecatomb Wave. Breath setups are useful versus Jailers, Omega (on four legs), and Einherjar bosses. :Weapon: Fire Staff (if using Heat Breath), Ice Staff (if using Frost Breath), Light Staff (if using Radiant Breath), Wind Staff (if using Hecatomb Wave), Water Staff (Poison Breath) :Sub: Axe Grip, Raptor Strap, Fire/Ice/Light/Wind Grip (if having resist problems, although they also have -HP on them) :Head: Saurian Helm, Mirage Keffiyeh, Walahra Turban, Homam Zucchetto :Neck: Cougar Pendant, Ritter Gorget, Tempered Chain, Ajase Beads, Bloodbead Amulet :Body: Magus Jubbah, Dusk Jerkin (if you're not having any resist problems) :Hands: Creek Mitts (Taru only), River Gauntlets (Mithra only), Alkyoneus's Bracelets, Pallas's Bracelets :Legs: Dusk Trousers, Vendor's Slops, Magus Shalwar, Mirage Shalwar :Feet: Marine Boots (Hume only), Creek Clomps (Taru only), Llwyd's Clogs, Dusk Ledelsens, Marid Leggings :Back: Gigant Mantle, Lieutenant's Cape, High Breath Mantle, Behemoth Mantle, Empowering Mantle :Waist: Ocean Sash (Hume only), Jungle Sash (Mithra only), Desert Sash(Galka only), Forest Sash (Elvaan only), Gold Moogle Belt :Ring: Bomb Queen Ring, Bloodbead Ring, Light Ring, Bomb Ring :Earring: Cassie Earring, Intruder Earring (depending on region), Morukaka's Earring (Taru only), Wrestler's Earring (if /MNK), Bloodbead Earring, Pigeon Earring :Ammo: Fenrir's Stone (during the day), Happy Egg, White Tathlum :Food: Carbonara Suggested Job Traits: :Max HP boost (if not /MNK) :Auto Refresh :Conserve MP *Special Note about Breath Spells: They can get resisted in the same manner as any magical spell (1/2 damage, 1/4 damage, etc). They are based off HP and/or your own level only. Magic Attack Bonus and the extra potency from Elemental Staves will not increase damage, although the staves will help with magical accuracy. Magic Bursting only effects the resist rate. However, Convergence will increase damage, because it boosts Magic Attack, which is not to be confused with MAB. *Monster Correlation adds a 25% boost to this class of magic. The Saurian Helm and Mirage Keffiyeh(+1) both give a 10% boost. *While the list above is in descending order of +HP, look critically at each item in terms of how much magic accuracy it gives and/or is available for the slot versus how much +HP. For example, Mirage Shalwar don't give that much less HP than Prince's Slops, but at the same time they also add +3 magic accuracy. This tends to make them a better choice when nuking anything that matters. This is similarly true for Saurian Helm versus Mirage Keffiyeh. *See below for magic accuracy items. For the sake of completeness, here's the full list of Breath-type spells: *Poison Breath- Water *Magnetite Cloud- Earth *Hecatomb Wave- Wind *Radiant Breath- Light *Flying Hip Press- Wind *Bad Breath- Earth *Frost Breath- Ice *Heat Breath- Fire Taking a look at their MP costs and assuming no resists or correlation bonuses, Poison Breath is by far the most efficient; Bad Breath is by far the least. Magic Accuracy Macroing in extra magic accuracy and/or magic skill can help land your MP drainkisses, in addition to your other enfeebles. If you're having resist problems with your nukes, it can also be a good idea to sub in some magic accuracy instead of the usual potency-increasing stats. :Weapon: Tizona, Fragarach, elemental staff :Sub: Harpy Shield, elemental grip (if using a staff) :Head: Mirage Keffiyeh, Magus Keffiyeh (depending on monster correlation), Nashira Turban, Homam Zucchetto, Ree's Headgear :Neck: Lieutenant's Gorget :Body: Magus Jubbah :Hands: Morrigan's Cuffs, Nashira Gages :Legs: Mirage Shalwar (+1), Denali Kecks, Nashira Seraweels :Feet: Denali Gamashes, Nashira Crackows :Back: Mirage Mantle, Gramary Cape :Waist: :Ring: Balrahn's Ring, Omega Ring, Epsilon Ring (Salvage only), Insect Ring :Earring: Lycopodium Earring :Ammo: Aureole, Sturm's Report Resting (hMP) How extensive your hMP setup is completely up to taste. :Weapon: Dark Staff :Sub: Ariesian Grip, Legion Scutum (if you want to keep a sword equiped to prevent TP loss) :Head: Mirror Tiara, Yigit Turban, Volunteer's Khud, Cobra Hat :Neck: Phi Necklace, Gnole Torque, Grandiose Chain, Beak Necklace (+1) :Body: Ixion Cloak, Vermillion Cloak, Mirage Jubbah, Yigit Gomlek, Errant Houppelande (+1) :Hands: Genie Gages, Yigit Gages (if using the full set for the Refresh effect) :Legs: Yigit Seraweels, Baron's Slops :Feet: Numerist Pumps, Arborist Nails, Yigit Crackows (if using the full set for the Refresh effect) :Back: Invigorating Cape :Waist: Qiqirn Sash (+1) :Ring: Star Ring (+1), Balrahn's Ring (if in Assault/Salvage) :Earring: Relaxing Earring, Antivenom Earring, Rapture Earring :Ammo: Tanking '' I've decided that, in order to make this section more useful, I should break down different gear sets for tanking. Good Paladin and Ninjas have more than one gear set that they use, and frankly it should be no different for a Blue Mage. Still under construction.'' Versus easier targets, you could simply use your normal TP setup and use damage to keep hate. This section is more so focused on the instances where that would not work. Haste/Fast Cast Primarily used for casting Utsusemi when /NIN. :Weapon: :Sub: :Head: Walahra Turban, Homam Zucchetto :Neck: :Body: Nashira Manteel :Hands: Dusk Gloves +1, Homam Manopolas, Dusk Gloves :Legs: Homam Cosciales :Feet: Homam Gambieras, Dusk Ledelsens, Enkidu's Leggings :Back: :Waist: Velocious/Speed Belt, Swift Belt, Quick Belt :Ring: :Earring: Loquacious Earring :Ammo: *Bad Breath + Sub Zero Smash= Fast Cast Physical Damage Reduction/Defense Used when shadows are down and you want to minimize damage taken and cumulative enmity lost. :Weapon: Earth Staff :Sub: Genbu's Shield (if you wish to keep a sword on) :Head: Louhi's Mask (during the day), Darksteel Cap, Dusk Mask, Mirage Keffiyeh, Homam Zucchetto :Neck: Fortitude Torque :Body: Darksteel Harness, Homam Corazza, Dusk Jerkin, Morrigan's Robe, Magus Jubbah :Hands: Denali Wristbands, Darksteel Mittens, Homam Manopolas, Dusk Gloves :Legs: Darksteel Subligar, Homam Cosciales, Dusk Trousers :Feet: Darksteel Leggings, Homam Gambieras, Dusk Ledelsens, Enkidu's Leggings :Back: Shadow Mantle, Cheviot Cape :Waist: Warwolf Belt :Ring: Defending Ring, Jelly Ring, Patronus Ring, Sattva Ring, Soil Ring :Earring: :Ammo: Bibiki Seashell, Happy Egg *Cocoon Spell Interruption Down 100% Spell Interruption Down is possible and potentially handy when casting Ichi. How much of it comes from gear depends on your support. This can help bridge the gap between Paladin's very powerful Shield Mastery trait, although it does require dropping some PDT, and thus would not always be worth it. :Weapon: Eremite's Wand :Sub: Eremite's Wand :Head: Nashira Turban :Neck: Willpower Torque :Body: :Hands: :Legs: Magus Shalwar :Feet: Karasuageha :Back: Solitaire Cape :Waist: Resolute Belt, Moon Sash, Star Sash, Heko Obi +1 :Ring: :Earring: Magnetic Earring :Ammo: *Aquaveil from a SCH would give 20% *Choral Roll from a COR gives an unknown amount, although it is likely quite significant. *Another 10% can potentially come from merits Magical Damage Reduction :Weapon: :Sub: :Head: Louhi's Mask (during the night), Coral Visor :Neck: :Body: Coral Scale Mail :Hands: Denali Wristbands, Coral Finger Gauntlets :Legs: Coral Cuisses :Feet: Ataractic Solea, Coral Greaves :Back: Resentment Cape (region restrictions), Lamia Mantle, Gramary Cape :Waist: Lieutenant's Sash, Resolute Belt :Ring: Shadow Ring, Defending Ring, Coral Ring :Earring: Merman's Earring, Static Earring, Coral Earring :Ammo: *Saline Coat- Our ultimate defense versus magical damage. *Magnetite Cloud + Ice Break= Magic Defense Bonus Remember- MDT caps at 50%. Shellra IV gives 21.9% MDT. Capped Shellra V gives 27.34% MDT. This means ideally, you only need about 23% more MDT to cap. After that point, MDB becomes superior. *Magus's Roll- A good source of MDB (conveniently enhanced by your sweet self) given by a COR. Enmity :Weapon: Macuahuitl +1, Storm Scimitar (if in Assault) :Sub: Macuahuitl +1, Shark Strap (if using staff) :Head: :Neck: Ritter Gorget, Harmonia's Torque :Body: :Hands: Homam Manopolas :Legs: :Feet: :Back: High Breath Mantle, Cerberus Mantle, Resentment Cape :Waist: Warwolf Belt :Ring: Sattva Ring, Mermaid Ring :Earring: Eris' Earring :Ammo: Fire Resist Used for tanking something such as the KSNM99 Wyrm. :Weapon: Water Staff :Sub: :Head: Black Ribbon, Green Ribbon +1, Cactuar Ribbon, Green Ribbon :Neck: Jeweled Collar, Buburimu Gorget :Body: Bastokan Harness :Hands: Tarasque Mitts :Legs: Crimson Cuisses, Raptor Trousers :Feet: Bowman's Ledelsens, Marabout Sandals, Power Sandals :Back: Cerberus Mantle, Casaba Melon Tank :Waist: Water Belt :Ring: Malflame Ring, Ruby Ring :Earring: Ruby Earring, Sapphire Earring :Ammo: HP Please refer the Breath spell build list. Suggested Spells: *Blank Gaze *Magic Fruit *Exuviation *Actinic Burst *Temporal Shift *Jettatura *Healing Breeze (if there are others within the area of effect) *Cocoon =FAQ= ---- Q: What spells should I use? A: Here are some general suggestions as to which DD spells to rotate while in an experience/merit party. :10-30 ::Head Butt and Bludgeon are the two you'll want to rotate. Wild Oats is a decent enfeeble. :30-38 ::SA Claw Cyclone and SA Screwdriver are both pretty decent. Bludgeon and Head Butt continue to be solid. :38-48 ::Switch to SA Jet Stream or Uppercut, continuing to throw in Bludgeon and/or Head Butt in between. ::Red Lotus Blade---> Bludgeon/Jet Steam= Fusion is a solid self SC. You can try magic bursting with Bomb Toss, but I have my doubts as to its efficiency. At Level 44 I would switch to SA+Mandibular Bite, but consider continuing with that self SC for when Chain Affinity is up. :48-60 ::I liked Red Lotus Blade--->SA Sickle Slash= Gravitation+ MP Drainkiss MB. You mostly fight crabs and, more importantly, Colibri during this level range, which can be aspired. SA Mandibular bite is also still good, in some cases maybe even better than SA Sickle Slash. ::Bludgeon is still decent, as is Head Butt. :60-69 ::Death Scissors produces fantastic damage. Be sure to always use it with Sneak Attack and Chain Affinity, plus a good amount of TP. If CA isn't up and/or you're low on TP, then use SA+Sickle Slash or Mandibular Bite instead. Trick Attack+ Frenetic Rip helps with hate control- which you'll need with the amount of damage that Death Scissors will be doing. :69-75 ::We get the rest of our good multi-hit spells, and /NIN finally becomes a truly good subjob- partly due to the fact that /THF is a bit of a lost cause on imps (I was always either silenced or under amnesia, so picking a time when you're under neither effect can be a bit hard). Rotating Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, and Disseverment is usually your best bet. ::If you are at a camp and/or party setup where /THF is usable, SA Vertical Cleave can produce very nice numbers. ::Good self-SCs (although at this point it isn't always viable) ::*Savage Blade--->Disseverment= Distortion ::*Expiacion---> Vertical Cleave= Darkness (+MP Drainkiss MB) ---- Q: Really? Just those spells? What about all our other spells, such as the enfeebles? A: Blue Mage does, in fact, get very nice enfeebles. Choosing which ones to use though is more on a case by case basis, so it's hard to make simple generalizations like I did for our DD spells. If your party is lacking a Red Mage, and the tank is getting beat up, it wouldn't be a bad idea to utilize what we have. I would also highly recommend using Frightful Roar if you are able to land it frequently. Infrasonics isn't bad either if you can land it. ---- Q: My spells say that TP affects their damage. Does that mean I should stay at 300% TP all the time? A: TP ONLY affects spells when using them in conjunction with Chain Affinity. How drastic the effect is depends on the spell's fTP mod. ---- Q: What should I merit? A: Blue Skill first and foremost. After that, I would do either Magical Accuracy or Sword Skill. From what I hear, the Physical Potency merits don't seem to do anything. Therefore, I am going to go ahead and ignore those for now, leaving room in case SE changes them or someone figures out what they do (and that they are, in fact, helpful). EDIT: From a recent interview at Fanfest 08, a developer said that Physical Potency merits increase physical spell accuracy. Therefore, I would endorse them as the other T1 category to cap. Tier 2 merits are entirely up to taste. If you do a lot of tanking, Diffusion would be a good idea since Exuviation + Diffusion causes a massive amount of hate. If you use your BLU to nuke in sea, then Convergence is a good idea. If you think a few more Blue points would help you the most, then Assimilation isn't a bad idea either. Enchainment would be decent for those who do BLU/THF for a lot of NMs. Sadly, there isn't any one obvious choice, so you're going to have to weigh what you do and decide on your own. ---- Q: I'm having issues getting a party for the final ACP fight. A: This is just due to people being ignorant. BLU is a highly effective DD for the non-zerging method- which in my opinion, is far superior. Go BLU/WAR and use Cannonball. /THF is useless for this fight. Cannonball's range enables you to attack the crystal from a distance, and snipe off the clones if that job is also assigned to you. Have other cheap DD spells available in case you miss the Thralls the first time. If you're worried about getting drawn in and hit by Seed of Judgement past the 50% mark, you may wish to keep Saline Coat up. ---- Q: How should I augment my Mirke Wardecors? A: Well that all depends. Here are some possibilities: :+10 Attack +10 Accuracy If you lack a Mirage Jubbah or Morrigan's Robe, you could both melee and WS in this. If you do have one of the aforementioned items, it's still a great (technically the best) WS body for Vorpal Blade. However, if you have an Enkidu's Harness you may wish to consider another option. :Fast Cast+5 +5 Enmity The tanking option. This is how Paladins augment their ACP body armor, and if you are an adamant BLU tank, you should highly consider the same. :Fast Cast+5 +10 Accuracy The idea here is to minimize the cast/recast on both Utsusemi and Head Butt while soloing. The +Accuracy is to help ensure that Head Butt lands. ---- Q: How should I augment my Anwig Salade? A: Once again, here are some ideas: :+4 STR WS Accuracy+15, +10 Accuracy +5 Attack An extremely beast multi-hit WS piece. This would help Vorpal Blade tremendously. It's also not a bad piece for spell casting, particularly multi-hitters. :+4 STR WS Accuracy+15, +4 DEX +2% Critical Damage Mostly designed for spells. The +2% Critical Damage activates on SA, making this a very good SA Cannonball/Vertical Cleave Piece. It's still a good WS piece; Accuracy and STR for Vorpal Blade, and given that it has a critical mode, the +2% Critical Damage will also help. :+3% Haste, +10 Accuracy +5 Attack Designed for TPing. In situations where your accuracy is below 91%, this would be better than the Walahra Turban. Still pretty good for Vorpal Blade. ---- Q: Your guide doesn't list augmented items. A: For the final mini expansion rewards, see above. Here's a link to the mini expansion Tenshodo Key page: Tenshedo Keys The most interesting ones for BLU come from the Ivory Key (free Triumph Earring!) and Ebon Key(mini-Rajas Ring!). ANNM augmentations that I find relevant: *Dance Shoes *Clown's Subligar *Errant Pigaches *Errant Houppelande *Elite Beret =Important Links= Here are links to a few articles that I feel give valuable information. Calculating Blue Magic Damage Blue Magic Hunting Grounds Cure Calculator, works with blue magic cures! Beast Strength Chart- something to think about when choosing spells Kaeko's Blue Magic Enmity listings- Should be looked at should you ever seriously consider tanking